Battle With Primator (December 28, 2018)
Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace Lord Zedd just stood on top of the balcony with Goldar right behind him having witness the entire thing. "What will we do now master?" Goldar inquired "You will do nothing." Lord Zedd told him Goldar just nodded as Lord Zedd then made his grow bomb appear in his hand. "I'm going to make my beautiful monster a little bigger." Lord Zedd mentioned Lord Zedd then throws the grow bomb down towards Earth. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Harbor Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Grow bomb as the Primator then grabs it. "Oh man, looks like we are about to have an even bigger problem guys." I mentioned "Oh, time to have some fun." Primator mentioned Primator then removes the smaller ball from the main one as he then threw it down in front of him as it exploded which caused him to grow thirty stories tall as he then produces a brand-new staff as he also begins laughing evilly. "Looks like you guys well need to take up a notch." I mentioned "All right Power Rangers, let's do it." Jason instructed We all nodded in agreement. "We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out "Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out Just then, the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord. "Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out Just then, the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord. "Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out Just then, the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord. "Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out Just then, the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord. "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. "Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out Just then, the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains. "All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed "Right." The rest of us agreed We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits. "Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him "Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Let's get this prime ape." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out "Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head. "Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed "Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top. "Powered up." I called out "Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transformed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord. "Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out Tommy then pulled out my Dragon Dagger. "Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out I then begin playing my Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area. "Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit. "All right, now let's go get this crazy ape." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him Primator just laughed pounding his chest as he then charged in towards us holding his staff out in front of him. Tommy then had the Dragon Zord walked towards Primator as the Dragon Zord then swung its tail at Primator but he quickly ducked away before striking the Dragon Zord's chest with his staff causing it to go staggering back a few feet. Tommy then had the Dragon Zord swung its tail again, but this time it hits Primator's staff and breaks it in half. "Uh-oh." Primator muttered Primator then moved his hands up in the air as lightning is produced from it striking not only the Dragon Zord, but the Thunder Megazord, and Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode as well. "Jason, we're going to need some extra power." I mentioned "Yeah, I agree, I call upon the power of Titanus, now." Jason called out Suddenly, Titanus then rolled out through the mountains. Once it was in range, Titanus then fire several fireballs striking Primator dead center causing him to stagger backwards a bit. "Hey, that was a cheap shot." Primator complained "Like your one to talk ape face." I mentioned Primator then stood back up. "You think your little toy dinosaur can defeat me Rangers?" Primator questioned "We'll find out soon you overgrown monkey face." Zack stated I then grab a sphere from behind me. "Time to add in some more fire power." I stated I then inserted the sphere into the empty slot in front of me. "Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded Just then, three fireballs fires out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Primator straight on sending him falling to the ground once more. "Okay, time for some extra fire power. Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord. "Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out "Huh?" Primator wondered confused as he stood back up "Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber. "Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack commanded Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Primator striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding. "Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack cheered "Totally awesome." I stated The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back. Category:Story Category:Power Rangers Category:Fan Fiction